L'innocence d'une Sainte
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Au détour d'un combat, il la capture... HaoXJeanne


**Nom :** L'innocence d'une Sainte

**Auteur : **Gakuto-Sara

**Disclaimer :** Shaman King est à Hiroyuki Takei…

**Pairing :** HaoXJeanne

* * *

Une jeune sainte se battait, entourée de ses anges. Elle se battait avec son fantôme Shamash, en Over-Soul, protégeant tour à tour Marco, Lyserg, Meene, elle-même, et ainsi de suite. Elle n'avait pas le choix.  
Elle se battait contre un des sbires de Hao. Le Shaman Millénaire ne semblait cependant pas être dans le coin.

- Meene, derrière toi ! Marco, fais attention au gamin ! Bounster, esquive à gauche ! Peyote et Mathilda sont juste devant !

Tous les équipiers d'Hao, d'Opachô à Marion, étaient là, et se battaient contre les X-III, les X-II et les X-I.

- Lyserg, Pof et Dembat ont besoin de renfort !

Jeanne, tout en lançant ses instructions, esquivait les coups de Rackist. Elle devait à tout prix garder son fouryoku…  
Du coin de l'œil, la jeune sainte aperçut une flamme familière, et comprit que c'était le moment.

- Mina-san… MAINTENANT ! GET OF BABYLON !

Aussitôt, les huit anges s'unirent pour créer la Porte.  
Pof, Dembat, Larky. X-II. Groupe compact.  
Bousnter et Kevin, espacés, libres.  
Meene, Marco. X-III, X-I. Dos à dos. A peine un coup d'œil pour vérifier que l'autre va bien.  
Lyserg, perdu au milieu de ces combats qui n'étaient pas de son âge.

Au centre, Jeanne rassembla son énergie. Elle devait réussir.

Pour le monde.

Même si elle en mourait.

Elle devait le faire.

Pendant qu'elle concentrait son fouryoku, lui sourit. Il arriva au sommet de la tour créée par Jeanne et les autres, il la regarda un instant. Elle, concentrée, ne le voyait pas.  
Une aura blanche commençait à se former autour des bras de Jeanne, qu'elle avait en croix.  
Soudain, il la gifla.  
Elle se sentit partir en arrière, et recula d'un pas sous le choc. Le reconnaissant, elle eut un geste de recul, puis se reprit et leva les mains vers le ciel.

- GET OF…

Il la frappa. Du pied. Elle voltigea, et alla s'écraser, presque la tête dans le vide. Incapable de faire un geste, elle se sentit soulevée et réussit à se débattre encore un peu, malgré sa faiblesse…

- Jeanne, tu devrais faire plus attention. Tes anges ne m'ont même pas remarqué. Il faudrait vérifier les lunettes de Marco.  
- Ils n'ont plus besoin de moi… Pour achever la Porte… Tu vas… Tu vas crever…

Il sourit d'un air carnassier.

- Sauf que, pour supporter la dépense d'énergie, ils ne doivent pas se battre. Et que Rackist, Opachô et mes autres coéquipiers vont se faire un plaisir de les arrêter. De plus…

Il l'assomma.

- De toute façon, tu ne seras pas là pour le voir.

Et il disparut avec elle.

* * *

_Je l'ai regardée._

_J'ai senti qu'il me fallait l'avoir._

_La garder comme un trophée…_

_C'est ainsi que je fonctionne._

_Cela peut paraître bête…_

_Mais…_

_De toute façon…_

_Qui aurait pu m'arrêter ?_

* * *

La jeune sainte papillonna des paupières. Dieu que sa tête était douloureuse…  
Elle avait l'impression que le monde voulait la tuer à force de bruit intérieur…  
Comme si quelque chose la prévenait, lui disait « Fais attention »…  
Elle se souleva lentement sur les coudes, encore abrutie par son sommeil forcé.  
Sa première constatation fut qu'elle était vivante, apparemment intacte et en pleine forme.  
La deuxième fut qu'elle était allongée sur un grand lit deux places, dans une chambre plutôt simple, avec une fenêtre sans fioritures.  
La troisième et dernière, c'est que son uniforme des X avait disparu. A la place, on lui avait enfilé une nuisette blanche, un peu courte au goût de l'Iron Maiden.  
Elle s'assit, toujours dans les vapes, et se leva en tremblant. Manquant trébucher, elle s'agrippa au mur. Jeanne se frotta les yeux et tenta de se repérer, mais en vain : Elle ne connaissait vraiment pas cette chambre. Vraiment pas.  
Et puis soudain, tout lui revint en bloc : Le combat, la Get of Babylon, la raclée qu'Hao lui avait mise, sa perte de conscience…  
Où était-elle donc ?  
Logiquement, chez Hao.  
Elle tenta de nouveau d'avancer, peine perdue. Ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus, et elle tomba à genoux, suffoquant. Finalement, elle n'allait pas si bien que ça.

Et mince.

Elle se releva faiblement, mais ne put que s'adosser au mur du fond, et se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol. Elle avait trop mal…  
Elle posa la tête sur ses genoux, et s'entoura de ses bras, comme pour imiter une étreinte…  
Quelque chose de chaleureux…  
Qui soit capable de la protéger…

Jeanne ne pleurait pas.

Ses larmes avaient bien trop coulé…  
Ou alors, peut-être pas assez…

Elle s'apprêtait à replonger dans l'inconscience quand il entra.

* * *

_Je l'ai regardé._

_J'ai eu peur de lui._

_Une peur pénétrante qui me gelait tous les membres…_

_Qui me donnait l'impression d'avoir gelé sur place…_

_Je suis si faible par rapport à lui._

_Même sans fouryoku, il est plus fort que moi…_

_Alors je crie…_

_Mais qui pourrait me sauver ?_

* * *

La voyant ainsi, la tête dans ses bras, à moitié endormie, il sourit. Elle redressa la tête et tenta de se relever, pour s'accrocher au mur. Trop fatiguée pour tenir tête au Shaman Millénaire.  
Il se rapprocha, lui tendit la main. Ce fut la première fois qu'elle put observer le jeune homme de près.

Et aussi la première fois où elle put voir qu'il était bien plus grand qu'elle-même.  
Elle n'avait pas bougé.  
Il tendait toujours la main.

Dans un sursaut de défi désespéré, elle détourna vivement la tête, dédaigneuse. Cela le fit rire.

Il la saisit par le menton et l'obligea à la regarder. Bien qu'encore faible, ses yeux rouge sang avaient l'éclat sauvage qui avait réussi à captiver Hao.

- Lâche-moi.

A peine un murmure.

Juste un mouvement de lèvres, histoire de prouver qu'elle avait vraiment parlé.

Le rire du brun s'accentua.

- Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour te libérer comme ça, si ?

- Va-t-en.

- Jamais.

- Lâche-moi.

- Non.

- Lâche-moi.

- Si tu veux vraiment…

Il l'attira vers le centre de la pièce et la lâcha. Elle, bien trop faible, s'écrasa brusquement au sol, agenouillée devant le Shaman Millénaire. Il émit de nouveau son rire si particulier, et se baissa jusqu'à l'oreille de Jeanne.

- Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu es peut-être une sainte, mais ici, c'est l'enfer. Et les saints en enfer n'ont jamais fait de vieux os…

Il se releva, et sortit, sur un « Dja nee, Maiden-chan ! » retentissant, mais bien trop différent de ses dernières phrases.

* * *

_J'ai cru revoir en elle_

_Quelque chose d'oublié._

_Quelque chose que je n'avais vu qu'en Mère_

_Et qui n'avait pas réapparu, même avec Keiko…_

_J'ai cru revoir en elle_

_Cette chaleur, cette présence…_

_Quelque chose de beau,_

_Quelque chose de vrai._

* * *

Il venait d'entrer.  
Elle dormait.  
Non.

_Faisait semblant_ de dormir.

Elle préférait se cacher plutôt que de devoir subir ce que lui réservait le Shaman aux longs cheveux bruns… Apprendre la mort des êtres qui lui étaient chers ne la tentait pas, merci.  
Elle ne le voyait pas bien à travers ses yeux presque fermés, mais la jeune fille avait tout de même l'impression qu'il n'avait pas changé. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient toujours aussi brillants, et ses yeux chocolat, toujours aussi rieurs.

Il était toujours aussi beau.

Mais toujours aussi dangereux.

Il s'installa sur son lit, à côté d'elle, et dirigea ses yeux chocolat vers la jeune fille enroulée dans ses couvertures rêches et froides.  
Posa sa main sur la tête résolument tournée vers le mur, et caressa lentement les cheveux pâles de l'enfant soi-disant endormie.  
Elle, qui gardait les yeux fermés, avait été surprise par la sensation de la peau douce et lisse sur son visage fatigué.  
Puis, par la force des choses, le contact lui était devenu agréable…  
Le Shaman s'appuya contre la tête du lit.

Et Hao, doucement, s'était endormi là…

Elle s'était lentement redressée, et, par un instinct qu'elle ne put décrire, elle posa la tête du Shaman Millénaire sur ses genoux, et à son tour laissa ses mains errer sur la tête brune…

Elle n'était plus Jeanne, il n'était plus Hao, ils étaient juste deux jeunes enfants…

Qui se sont très, très longuement cherchés avant de se trouver réellement…

Lentement, Hao ouvrit les yeux.

Leva la tête vers Jeanne.

Elle rencontra son regard, qui semblait comme incendié, et tenta de sourire.  
Elle n'y parvint pas.  
Deux, peut-être trois larmes coulèrent des yeux de l'Iron Maiden sur le visage du Shaman Millénaire.  
Elle ouvrit la bouche pour tout lui dire…

Mais il se leva brusquement, et s'enfuit en fermant la porte à clef. Les bruits de ses pas résonnèrent longtemps dans le cœur de la fille aux yeux écarlates…

Le lendemain, elle ne mangea pas.

* * *

_J'ai tant espéré avoir trouvé_

_Tant espéré que la carapace n'était qu'apparence_

_En vain_

_J'ai espéré qu'il reviendrait_

_J'ai espéré qu'il me sourirait_

_J'ai cru en cet espoir_

_J'ai espéré que l'avenir te mènerait au bon choix_

_Je n'ai plus d'espoir a force d'espérer._

* * *

Un ou deux mois avait passé.

La jeune fille refusait obstinément de manger. Même si elle s'affaiblissait, même si elle maigrissait, rien à faire. La fatigue avait creusé ses traits délicats et l'adulte transparaissait dans l'adolescente.  
Elle était devenue adulte tout en restant enfantine, et ses longs cheveux qui n'étaient jamais démêlés brillaient plus de saleté que de force et d'éclat…  
Ses yeux avaient perdu tout éclat…

Il n'était pas revenu.

Tant mieux, avait-elle pensé.  
Pour se persuader que ce n'était qu'une erreur.  
Pour se persuader qu'elle n'était pas sous le charme du jeune Asakura… Qui avait plus de mille ans…

Elle ne pleurait jamais.  
Question de fierté.  
Question de survie…

Si elle pleurait, elle ne pourrait jamais avoir le courage de tenir, et elle en mourrait…  
C'était toujours Opachô qui lui apportait à manger, et qui se désolait de ramener des assiettes pleines à chaque fois. La jeune femme avait souvent discuté avec le petit africain, mais sans en tirer d'informations intéressantes.  
Elle ne savait rien de l'état des autres X-Laws.

Etaient-ils vivants ? Blessés ? Morts ?

Elle ne savait pas.  
Ne voulait pas vraiment savoir.

Le couteau du plateau d'Opachô devenait de plus en plus obsédant…

* * *

_J'en ai assez… Je n'en peux plus._

_J'ai bien trop souffert…_

_J'aimerai qu'il neige…_

_Il pleut…_

_Et mon âme noircit… Elle devient transparente…_

_Elle s'envole déjà…_

_Bon sang, Hao…_

_Pourquoi ?_

* * *

Elle pleurait.  
De toutes ses forces.

La pluie qui tombait semblait s'accorder à ses longs et douloureux sanglots…

Elle s'en voulait.  
Elle _lui_ en voulait.  
Les autres étaient morts.  
Lui ne les avait pas tués…

Les compagnons de l'unique Shaman maitrisant parfaitement le Gobosei avaient fait un carnage.

Elle n'aurait pas dû demander à Opachô…

Car maintenant, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était le fameux couteau du plateau plein de nourriture qu'elle ne toucherait pas.

Jamais.

* * *

_Je suis en colère._

_Je leur avais pourtant interdit…_

_Ils les ont tués !_

_Alors que c'était sa famille…_

_Zang-Ching, Kanna, Marion, Mathilda, Tabarusei, Bill, Opachô…_

_Ma famille…_

_Ce sont eux…_

_Qui les ont tués._

* * *

Elle avait réussi.  
Elle avait le couteau.

Opachô, lassé d'une énième assiette vide, n'avait même pas remarqué l'absence de l'ustensile.  
Soupirant, elle se dit que la fenêtre aurait bien aussi fait l'affaire. Mais non, de toute façon, elle n'aurait pas eu la force de la briser. Alors, le couteau était finalement la meilleure des solutions.  
Amèrement, elle songea qu'Hao avait raison. Les saints ne faisaient pas de vieux os en enfer…  
Et la sainte préférait mourir que de rester ainsi enfermée…

La liberté serait son motif…

Elle approcha la lame de son poignet, la fit glisser doucement, et regarda intensément le liquide opaque et rougeâtre s'écouler hors de ses veines.  
Elle se laissa glisser une dernière fois contre la fenêtre, fermant ses grands yeux sans éclat…  
Sans entendre la voix du Shaman Millénaire qui était entré brusquement, et qui s'était précipité sur elle…

Si elle l'avait entendu…  
Sûrement serait-elle restée…

- Jeanne, reste là ! Bon sang, Jeanne, reste avec moi ! Je t'aime ! Jeanne ! Jeanne…

Mais elle ne l'entendit pas…

La liberté était atteinte…

Une paire d'ailes blanches l'attendait…

* * *

_Quand une sainte monte au ciel_

_Un ange est sûr de perdre ses ailes._

_Désolé, petit ange…_

_Je devais m'envoler._

* * *

Hao frappa violemment le mur de l'ancienne chambre de Jeanne. Avec elle, il avait l'impression d'avoir tout perdu.

- Je lui avais dit… Que les saints ne faisaient pas de vieux os en enfer… Mais bon sang… Ce n'était pas pour ça que je lui disais… Quelle imbécile… Quel idiot…

Il regarda le carrelage encore rouge du sang de la jeune fille aux cheveux d'argent.

Il s'en voulait.

Pour la première fois, il aurait voulu pouvoir mourir lui-même. Cela le fit rire amèrement.  
Lui, le survivant, qui avait défié la mort tant de fois, qui avait ressuscité aussi longtemps qu'il le fallait…

Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ?

La jeune sainte aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux de rubis lui paraissait différente. Juste décalée.  
Docile, mais comme vivante.  
Vivante…  
Oui, elle, elle ne lui paraissait pas figée comme les autres. Elle était vivante. Dans tout ce qu'elle faisait, elle allait jusqu'au bout, se battait jusqu'au bout…

Sauf cette fois.

Elle, la battante, comment avait-elle pu mourir ainsi ?  
Ne croyait-elle vraiment pas en lui ?  
C'était… Assez compréhensible. Mais… Cependant… Si elle avait tenu encore un peu…  
Non, il ne devait pas se faire d'illusions.

Il n'aurait pas eu le courage. Cette fille-là, c'était comme un souvenir… Elle lui rappelait sa mère. La vraie. Celle qui s'était fait tuer à coups de pierre.  
Et à cause de cela, il n'avait pas pu retourner la voir. Elle avait pleuré sur lui… Elle lui avait caressé les cheveux…  
Et il n'avait rien pu sortir de méchant.

Cet ange là…  
C'en était un vrai de vrai.

Si seulement Opachô avait veillé… Mais, pressé d'aller jouer avec Seyram, le petit africain ne s'en était rendu compte qu'à la cuisine. Il avait essayé d'ouvrir la porte, mais avait apparemment perdu la clef. Hao était passé par là, le petit l'avait averti.

Comme par magie, il avait tout de suite su.

Il avait presque défoncé la porte avec ses poings, et avait couru sur la silhouette pâle et assise en dessous de la fenêtre…

Malheureusement, elle était trop faible pour survivre.  
Elle était morte.  
Comment les autres auraient-ils pu le comprendre ? Rackist avait ricané, les filles n'en avaient rien à faire, et les Tsuchi-gumi étaient en mission. Seul Opachô avait lu la vérité sur le visage de son chef.

Opachô…

Celui qui s'efforçait de le remonter, de l'empécher de sombrer. Qui faisait tout pour l'occuper, qui dessinait, qui chantait.  
Qui chantait… De sa petite voix incertaine, il chantait. Mais tout cela ne faisait que plonger Hao dans une détresse plus profonde encore…  
Est-ce que Jeanne savait dessiner ?

Et chanter ?

Sa voix douce aurait sûrement fait des merveilles…  
Et son coup de crayon devait être plutôt bon…  
Mais il n'en saurait jamais rien.  
Il n'en pouvait plus…

- Et après, on dit que c'est de ma faute… Mais tous ceux qui me sont chers s'en vont avant moi… Bon sang, Jeanne…

Il aurait aimé pleurer, mais il ne savait pas faire…  
Alors il frappa le mur…  
Encore et encore…

Jusqu'à ce que le bras se casse, et que le mur cède.

Le Shaman Millénaire aurait su, s'il avait voulu…

Son ange n'était qu'une réincarnation…  
Mais son véritable prénom, sa véritable identité, tous l'ont oublié.  
Un seul le sentait…

- Mère…

* * *

_Quand un mauvais part en enfer_

_Un démon est sûr de revenir sur terre_

_Courage, petit démon…_

_Je devais m'écraser._

* * *

**Hao:** Waaah, Maiden-chaaaaaan!

**Jeanne:** ... Je crève... POUR LUI?!?

**G.S:** Raaaah, vous êtes FAITS pour être ensemble!

**Hao:** Avec une fille pareille!

**Jeanne:** Avec un type pareil!

**HaoetJeanne:** Grrr... *éclairs dans les yeux*

**Shiguré:** Tiens, on dirait Ren et Aki-chan...

**G.S.:** Pas faux...


End file.
